Burning
by madame bellatrix
Summary: As the world was burning around them,Wolf and Leon were burning for each other .Starfox 64 ,WolfxLeon One-shot


Author's notes: Random fic from listening to music . I was listening to . . .'Sweet Dreams',Marylin Manson version .Put some creepy stuff in my mind .I highly suggest listening to it while reading .

Warning:This is star fox fandom ,so I think you know what's comin'

**Burning**

* * *

There under the poison nights of Venom,two figures in brown trench coats moved through the darkened halls of one of many Venomian army bases .They crept easily by the security,hands clasped together .

It was the lizard that was leading the young wolf behind him,taking him somewhere where they could be alone .The chameleon slipped his fingers into a crack in the wall and slid the panel back,letting the wolf in before following him .He was careful to readjust the panel as he entered .The wolf coughed at the dust,but the lizard pulled on .

"I'm sorry for this Wolf .When this is over,we can make love somewhere better,",he said,massaging the wolf's shoulders as he kissed the side of his neck .

"It's okay long as we're together ",the lupine said,allowing his brown trench coat to be slipped off and drop to the floor,Leon's followed .He wrapped his arms around Wolf's waist and pulled him back against him tightly .

Several minutes later hey were both completely completely dressed as they groped each other and grinded their bodies together,kissing breathlessly ,lying on their coats as a makeshift bed .As much as they wanted to enjoy it,they had to be quick,What they did together must never be known by anyone,definitely not Andross .

No one could know their loyalties lye only with one another and no one else .

Each and every sound they heard made them dead paranoid,scared for their lives,put they pushed on .They moved fast,grunts and moans held back with all their might to the point where they wanted to scream but couldn't .Leon had Wold pressed to the cold floor as he claimed him .They came together,hands over their mouths to silence them .They were satisfied but not sated,distressed but still tense .

That's when the heavy sound of footsteps sounded nearby .

"Shit!",Wolf mumbled,as he tried to fix his clothes,Leon doing the same .Just as they got their uniforms on ,the mechanical door slid open .They fled through the panel,putting their coats back on as they stepped out .

Leon leaned forward and kissed Wolf on the cheek before he was gone .

When they were far enough away,they each bowed their heads into clasped hands,praying that the other wouldn't appear on the list of casualties .

And to their luck,neither of them made the list and the next time they met,they slept together ,fully clothed ,backs to one another in the barracks .Wolf crept back to his bed before sunrise .

* * *

The second time they did it was in the infirmary,both still recovering from injuries .They didn't care if they were covered in bandages .Leon managed to crawl over to Wolf's bed which luckily was only divided by a curtain .Wolf was on Leon's lap as he was being thrust into .He fell back on the bed,panting as he let Leon take him,harder and faster .He tore at the sheets and pulled the side bars .Again,they were quiet,but the sounds of their rythmatic movements were loud,trying to drown out the sound of medical machines in the background .

It was only when the heart monitor was moving too rapidly that they remembered where they were .Leon finished up quickly and gave each other quick kiss before he was gone again like the shadow he was .When the nurse came,Wolf said it was a nightmare .

"I was all alone . . .it was weird .But it was just a dream",he murmured,his back to her .He was facing the closed curtain where even if he couldn't see Leon,he could feel him .

It was .The idea of Leon being gone was torture .As the numbers of Venomian forces dwindled,Wolf lost sleep .

Leon had already stopped sleeping .

Instead,they would stay up and pray to see each other the next day

* * *

The third time,it was against a back wall of the hanger,Wolf holding up Leon to support him as he thrust into him ,his small hands digging into Wolf's back .This time they were as loud as possible,echoed by the huge room .

They were trying to drown out the sound of the Cornerian forces moving in on Venom .They tried to drown out the sounds of the bombs,the screams,the ground shaking beneath them .When they came ,they fell over because a missile slammed into the side of the hangar .Lying on the cold floor,Wolf curled into a ball .

"We're going to die here,aren't we?",he said .

Leon didn't answer,his hands were shaking .He clasped together praying to some unknown deity that this time ,they'll make it .It was a close call last time ,too close .

"Eh,Powalski,O'Donnell! Get in your ships so we can get paid!",Pigma's voice called over a com-link .They said nothing as they fixed their clothes and went to their ships .

* * *

Wolf really wished he could see better from his other eye,then he could always keep one eye on Leon and another on the enemy fighters,but such wasn't the case .This is why he was so paranoid,this is why he couldn't fight properly .

As Andrew Oikonny went down,then Pigma went down,Wolf was more on edge .Finally,Leon went down,taken down by Starfox member,Falco Lombardi who cheered as he did so .

'You just cheered at murdering someone',Wolf wanted to say .But he instead sped straight ahead .Closing his eyes,he charged blindly into battle,hell fire of lasers slamming into his Wolfen,shaking his already injured body .

"What the hell is he doing?",he heard Fox over a transmission .But Wolf pushed onward,pushed on .If Leon was dead,he had no reason to live .Why not take one of them with him?

"Wolf,come and get me!",Leon's voice said over the com-link .Suddenly,Wolf's eye snapped open .He ejected himself at the last possible second and his Wolfen was headed at top speed right toward Fox's Arwing .It was only Falco's ship interfering at the last moment that saved him .

"Falco!",Fox's voice was fuzzy over Wolf's com-link .Wolf saw the ace pilot eject at the last second and his escape pod was coming down with a parachute .

"Fox,come and get me!",Falco said .

"Okay . . .",Fox said,a softness Wolf had never heard to his voice .

'So the murderers do have a heart',Wolf thought .

* * *

"Emperor Andross is dead! People of Venom,surrender now!",a voice said over every single intercom in their base .The world was burning around them as all the alarms went off .Wolf and Leon were running,or more like limping for their lives to get out of the base .Even though the Venomian Army surrendered,the Cornerians stared murdering any and everyone there .Leon and Wolf were smart though;they ditched their army uniforms and were running barefoot in hospital gowns to safety .

With no way to defend themselves,they couldn't fend off the soldiers storming the place killing any and everyone .

"We have to split up! You can move faster ,Wolf!",Leon said .

"You're not doing this again!",Wolf yelled .

"I'm fine . . .go on without me",Leon said .

Wolf wouldn't budge .

"We'll die together,we'll die together . . . .you can't make me leave",Wolf said and he stood his ground .As the sound of storm troopers got louder,Leon turned away .Suddenly,he hit a switch on the wall and Wolf had no choice but to jump back to avoid getting crushed by the door .

He was left in the hangar with the only usable ship left .A Wolfen II fighter that said on it 'Rainbow Delta' .

Wolf climbed into the ship and sat ,waiting,and waiting and waiting and . . . .

* * *

Wolf awoke to the feeling of being crushed ,his body stiff and still pained .

He looked to see the source and he saw that Leon was sleeping beside him ,both of them terribly crushed together in a ship made for one .

But they were one so it didn't matter .

Wolf smiled,and set the ship on course for Papetoon .There was no battles there,no wars,Andross didn't touch it and nor did the Cornerians .It would be a rough life there,but it was better than what they had now and it was theirs and theirs alone .

* * *

The next time Leon and Wolf slept together,they were completely naked .They lay still,so close that their bodies just brushed together,so far that the feeling of desperation was like static between them .For now though,they were content at the knowledge that they both made it out alive and this was real .

The next time they made love,it was in a room they shared on a moonlit night,clean sheets on a real bed and best of all,no one was dying in the background .The next time they made love,the burning was good,the sweat wasn't fear and the beating of hearts was pure exhaustion and not terror .

There was no smoke in the background, no bombs or explosions .There were people outside singing folk songs and setting off fire crackers .They didn't have to creep around,they held hands wherever they went and they were never persecuted,as was the custom of that small town called Sanctuary ,in a place called, Peace as they walked down the path of Rebirth,through the land of Eternity .


End file.
